


The Emperor's thoughts on Lust

by Kagenoir



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagenoir/pseuds/Kagenoir





	The Emperor's thoughts on Lust

Lust was something that Akashi never really understood.

Lust defied logic, lust means a lack of control over his desires and Akashi was never fond of the feeling of not being in control.

Life, like shogi, is a game that is won by strategizing. Intense feelings would only get in the way and Akashi made life decisions the same way he played shogi, ruthlessly and efficiently. All of that changed when he met Midorima , which led to his current situation.

Here he was, holding a bottle of half-finished soda.His grip was so intense that it’s a miracle that he hadn’t broken the damn thing.

He remembered Kise talking about shared drinks and indirect kisses. Under the pretext of being too thirsty and too tired to get a drink, he took Midorima’s bottle and took a swig.

And he could imagine, Midorima’s mouth on his. His warm breath ghosting over Akashi’s lips. Those soft lips against his.

“Akashi, are you alright?” Verdant eyes looked at him with worry and Akashi could feel his face heat up and he had to excuse himself from practice before he died from embarrassment.

Yet that doesn’t explain why he hadn’t thrown the bottle away. And logic doesn’t explain why he’s lying on his bed,unable to get some shut-eye because he was too excited over an indirect kiss.

As far as life decisions go, he knew that this was far from wise. As he touched himself , he imagined that it was Midorima’s bandage wrapped hand touching him. That Midorima was right there, under him, writhing with pleasure as he thrust into him. Midorima scratching his back with those long fingers of his. Midorima moaning his name over and over again. Like a chant of some sort.

And soon enough, with thoughts of Midorima, he shuddered and saw white. Reaching for the bottle discarded on his bed, he knew that he had reached the point of no return. Perhaps there were some things better not left to logic. Perhaps he understood lust a bit more now. And with that he kissed the bottle’s tip.


End file.
